


万劫不复

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternative Universe - Mafia, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *普通人au，黑帮paro的3后DV，是铁窗胡搞（？）*纯属虚拟创作，请不要和现实相联系靴靴





	万劫不复

“先生，去哪里？”

“8号据点。”

青年有罕见的银发，他坐进车里时上半身前倾，司机低下视线，没有看到后视镜一闪而过的那张脸是什么模样，只记住了他的头发整齐地向后梳露出额头。汽车引擎发动，维吉尔把窗玻璃摇上去，雨点啪嗒啪嗒地砸在前窗，被雨刷抹平。

维吉尔二十出头，有一个同胞弟弟，他也是这样的银发。两人从小各玩各的还好，放在一起就猫憎狗嫌，不是他抢了他的书就是他偷吃他的东西。

——我贴过标签的！

但丁，别闹，我吃的就是我的那份！

这种矛盾经常把母亲引来，看着两个一模一样的孩子头疼：你们到底谁是维吉尔谁是但丁？

维吉尔那时候委屈得很，觉得妈妈是在偏心挑事的弟弟：确定一个人是维吉尔，另一个不就是但丁了吗？

现在没有人再头疼分不清两兄弟了。他们梳着不同的发型，走在不同的道路上，而且他们的父母已经去世了。

维吉尔回复了几条简讯，看到窗外巨大的广告牌一掠而过，过往的记忆像打开的书一样翻上心头。维吉尔的父亲斯巴达曾是黑帮首领，还是金字塔尖最顶端的那几个。这个行当没有退休一说，他的结局比起妻子要体面些，某天出门后再也没回来过，只落得一个下落不明。维吉尔走上父亲未走完的路，但丁上了警校，谁知最后兜了个大圈子，现在维吉尔是自由人，但丁则被关进监牢。

维吉尔以为自己对兄弟的狼狈没有兴趣，但当下了车，长靴踩在石板路上，几个下属向他点头致意，拉开铁闸门，维吉尔走进去，把耀眼的太阳弃置到身后，走廊式地道四通八达，头顶的天花板马赛克拼贴画般深浅不均，潮得快要滴下水来，他迈出第一步才猛然意识到这地下竟有暗流推涌着脚踝。

 

“但丁。”

“是你呀，维吉尔。”但丁抬起头，“今天早上我吃了顿好饭，有了半个小时的热水，然后蒙上眼把我带到车里，我想，完了，如果不是我要死了，那恐怕就是维吉尔还活着。虽然这样想，但我可没有想过真的会在这里看到你。”

“但丁，”维吉尔轻声说，“你当真不信会在这里见到我？”

人在某个时间因某个理由选了某条路，从此其他的选项将不再向他敞开。但丁的人生选择没有什么理由，他只是本能地转过头，站在路口冷静地看看脚下，找了条离父亲最远的。

三年前他作为专案组组长跟紧一个快速崛起的跨国犯罪组织，瞄准他们的一次火并发动突袭，在负伤中一枪击中该组织首领，那个人踉踉跄跄爬进车里，但丁扑上他的车尾，被带了两个路口才甩掉，就地一滚坐起身，立即把车牌号用自己的血写在地上，在场者后来对他的结局无不感叹：我当时就有感觉的，他的眼睛像只野狼。

技术人员提取到现场的血液样本后进行了DNA测序分析，结果是和但丁的几乎一模一样。那应该是但丁的血。技术组扼腕：该死，错过了，现在一场雨过去什么也不剩。

只有但丁知道还有一个可能。斯巴达把他们的资料保密得很好，没人知道但丁还有个双胞胎哥哥。

“说说你怎么进去的？”

但丁耸耸肩，“人啊，不是向上奋斗就是往下漂流。你也说说你为什么来？”

“但丁，你知道我会来的。即使这是个局我也会来的。我会买通警卫，暴露行踪，独自一人走到你面前的。”

“我怎么会知道呢？维吉尔，我以为你死了。我真的以为你死了。”

但丁那枪开在要害部位，从小腹钻进去，嵌在脊柱里，他用手捂住伤口，血还是从手套的指缝里汩汩地往外冒，但丁攀在他的车尾，知道他流了多少血，亲眼见到当他往一边猛打方向盘，椅座被血浸得发黑。

他当时大声警告对方停车，那个人往后斜斜一瞥，单手捋下头盔，在这冷酷的遭逢中说道：但丁，和我一起，否则就放手。

 

之后但丁用尽手段去找他的踪迹，密密麻麻的红线、照片和纸质资料就用图钉钉在占了他办公室一整面墙的泡沫板上。就连同事都隐晦地提醒他不要拼太狠，时间还长着呢。

三年后，但丁无师自通出一套处世哲学，没过几个月就树敌无数。地头蛇提出的合作他应允，要他办事却又装不知道；别人给他贿赂他接，转头就换成昂贵的大衣和甜点，要他行个方便他吹起口哨。

曾欣赏他的上司开始还只是调侃：你这身行头真气派呀。后来就只剩下不赞同，降职，调岗，最后是漠视。

这些都是小打小闹。我要犯罪。他某天就像突然从漫长的午睡中惊醒，这样下了决定。

杀人还是放火？或者枪毙几个毒贩？就当最后做一次贡献。他们迟早要出去的呀，我觉得他们不能出去。想这些的时候但丁发现自己没有任何动容。我果然是父亲的孩子呀。他抛接着警徽，突然想到小时候他有一次偷偷跑去问父亲：你做过坏事吗？

我做过很多，应该比你要多。

看来我才不是家里最坏的那个呢！他得意得很，忍不住问，那你现在为什么不做了呢？

他父亲笑起来，就只是因为我不想做了。但丁，我听说你吃了你哥哥的蛋糕？

……我道歉了！

知道错误，但丁，那说明你不是个坏孩子。

但丁否认自己和斯巴达的关系，但斯巴达教给他的东西让他穿上警服，也让他椅子还没坐热乎就被因为这种禀赋进了监牢。如果离远去看，或许这也意味着背道而驰其实就是站在同一条直线上。

我犯过很多错误。他想，我背弃了曾经想要的，放弃了应该得到的，但我最大的错误是那天看着他离开，一次又一次。

 

维吉尔开口，“但丁，我们不该这个时候见面。”

“这妨碍你的宏伟计划了？”

“你是在炫耀你的胜利吗！”

“胜利？”但丁指指自己，“当我坐在里面，你站在外面？”

“你以为逃不掉的是你吗？我已经准备好忘掉你了，只走到更高的地方就够了，我会比当年的父亲更强大的，而你安全又快乐，你活在阳光下面！但丁，当写着你名字的文件放在我桌上——”他猛地抓住栏杆，某种愤怒与惊慌将维吉尔攥住了：“我还是来了——你那天赢了我，没错，就连今天你也赢了！你还想要什么呢？”

但丁吻了他。

短暂的僵硬后没有人第一个退开。

“维吉尔，我只是想说，我们有很多的不同，上次重逢相处也不愉快，你给了我两枪我给了你一枪，从数量来看你赢了从质量来看赢的应该是我……但是我不能想象你死去。我永远不能。就算出去之后我们还走在不一样的路上也没关系了，你把我扔回去蹲监也无所谓。”

但丁从栏杆间伸出手朝前探去，竟带开了牢房门。

“……你没有锁门。为什么？”

维吉尔冷哼，转头离去，但丁笑起来，他跟上来，突然意识到自己的痛苦已不再是痛苦，为  
了拯救自己，他能去忘记一切奔跑在太阳下面，他能去随便爱一个人去组建家庭去拥有孩子，但现在他不需要任何思考，他选择了最坏的命运，审判来临的时候他会和父亲一样不得好死，但在此之前，他可以做到放弃荣誉、宁静和天国，却没有那样的勇气放弃维吉尔的全部。拉住的手腕、相触的嘴唇、冰凉的石板地，除了自个儿造出的这声响，别的现在全都要抛在脑后。

end


End file.
